Kid Temper Tantrum Meets Konata Izumi
Dad: So we are at Huntington, New York to meet Konata Izumi. Leland: I didn't know she lived in New York! Dad: Well she recently moved here from Georgia. Now let's go to her house! At her house... Izumi: Welcome to my house! Leland: Don't you think your a little too young to own one? Izumi: I know I look like 12, but I'm actually 18. Leland: THEN YOUR A TRAP!!! Dad: Leland! Izumi: I'm a girl, not a boy! Dad: Well who else lives with you? Izumi: Yagyu and Hibari live together. Other people who live with me are Andy Barclay and Abraham. Leland: LINCOLN IS STILL ALIVE?!?! Dad: No! She's talking about Abraham from the My Virtual Escape series! Izumi: Well let's go in! I have a lot to show you! They enter the living room to see Yagyu and Hibari making out in the living room couch Dad: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!?! Yagyu: OH S***!!! Hibari: You didn't see us kiss! Izumi: I told you, if you wanna make out, do it privately! Not out here, especially when I have guests. Yagyu: Sorry! Izumi: But anyway, this is Yagyu and Hibari. Leland: Why does Yagyu have an eye patch? Yagyu: Let's just say something bad happen when I saw Jason... Hibari: What happened was Jason gouged her left eye out, and she made it alive, but now she is awaiting a eye transplant and has to wear this till we can get it done. Yagyu: WHY?!?!?! (cries) Izumi: Let's not bring that up! Hibari: Let's go. (leaves with Yagyu) Izumi: This is the living room. We have a bathroom along with a kitchen and a playroom for Andy. Dad: Can we see the backyard? Izumi: Sure! They go outside Izumi: We have a swimming pool along with a big backyard and we're right to the sea! Leland: Cool! Now what's upstairs? Izumi: Good question! They go upstairs Izumi: We have 4 bedrooms here. We also have a hallway bathroom, and I have one. Dad: Whose room is whose? Izumi: Well this one is Yagyu and Hibari's room. Yagyu: YES!!! HARDER!!! OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU!!! Leland: What the hell are they doing? Izumi: Next room is And- ANDY WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?! Andy: Chucky came back! Chucky: That's right! And I'm going to terrorize all of Long Island! (laughs) Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up Chucky) Andy: Why did you do that? Dad: Why? He could've killed everyone in New York! Leland did the right thing! Andy: It's okay. I never even liked him anyway. Izumi: And this is Abraham's room. Leland: Why does he have a headset? Izumi: He plays this EVE VR game. I never like it, but he does. Dad: And your room? Izumi: This is my room! I have my own personal bathroom. Leland: That's cool. Dad: How much does this house cost? Izumi: About $260,000. Leland: $260,000?!?! YOU MUST BE RICH!!! Dad: Her house is nothing compared to CJ SO COOL's house. Izumi: Well that's it for the tour! What did you think? Leland: That's a great house! I want to live with you! Dad: Leland no! Izumi: Well thanks for coming bye! Dad: See ya! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum